A February Interlude: A 1983 Doomsday Tale
by mdc1957
Summary: 2014. Enough time has passed since the horrific fires of Doomsday that the world is moving on. But on this peculiar February day, some things never change. Especially for a certain Austrian and Hungarian. A (belated) Valentines-themed story set in the Doomsday-verse AU. Warnings for suggestive themes, OC and a more explicit "deleted scene." Updated with corrections and polishing.
1. A February Interlude

**Author's notes:**

This was originally meant for Valentine's Day. But after long delays and the frustrations of the workplace, here's a new entry for the _Hetalia/1983: Doomsday_ AU. Come to think of it, this was also the first Doomsday-verse fic for 2014! So I thought of making this one right. For one, I tried to make this as accessible as possible. Also, I tried to make this more polished than in the DeviantArt version.

The fic is to say the least very much an Austria-Hungary/AusHun tale set during the "present" time of the Doomsday-verse AU. It's also a nod to and a continuation of sorts for _The Eighth of June_, which was set in the same place but on Austria and Hungary's "Wedding Anniversary" (aka the _Augsleich_) in 1892, not to mention an older Doomsday-verse story, _Her Guarding Arm_ (focusing on what became of Hungary).

If there are any warnings, it would be the presence of an OC child as well as a certain Prussian and some suggestive scenes. Not to mention an extended mini-chapter that may be a bit NSFW to put lightly. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!

And just to be certain, I neither own _Hetalia_ nor _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

*UPDATE* The fic was tweaked to remove some last-minute errors. Hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

* * *

**_A February Interlude_**

**_Or, a 1983 Doomsday Tale through the Nations' Eyes._**

Outskirts of Linz, Alpine Confederation. 2014

Not too long ago, Austria mused as he slowly slid into consciousness, he made it a point not to share his bed with anyone, human or Nation if circumstances permitted it. After so many years, it had become something of a habit. Sure, other Nations like Switzerland, Liechtenstein or even that Prussian albino could speculate all they want until the end of the world. In truth, it was originally to remind him of times when he _didn't_ have to resort to something like that every single day. Yet as he opened his eyes to the sight of his worn-out if elegant bedroom, sunlight lazily filtering through the curtains, that no longer seemed to matter.

_At least,_ he thought quietly while putting on his spectacles. _Not anymore._ The Nation's real attention was on the sleeping lady slowly waking up under the sheets beside him, her bare, heaving body so close to his. A part of him was bemused at how snugly fit the flower in her hair still was even after all they did the previous night. While some other part of him wanted so much to never let her go, perhaps out of some fear that she would vanish from the world of the living. They didn't always get along, but never in his wildest dreams nor in his most angered moments did he wish her to be gone from his life forever. In the end, he decided to shrug it off with a soft smile.

Quietly, he tried to get from his bedside a small gift he had been reserving just for this day. A bundle of Edelweiss, strung together to form a simple if sturdy wreath. But as he turned back, he noticed the sheets rustling slightly as his technically late beloved woke up.

"Good morning, Roderich~" Elizaveta Hedervary yawned, her green eyes soon opening to meet his own purple ones. "Do you know what today is?"

"A nice February day, I imagine," the Austrian replied a little coyly if with a bit of melancholy as he reached for the small wreath of flowers and gently placed it on her hair. _Just for the occasion_. "Though it is not often that you get to spend the night these days. In your present body at least, _Liebchen_."

The Nation formerly known as Hungary smiled as he cupped her face. "You really haven't lost your touch, _Drágám_. But I doubt you'd like to see my true form for too long. Not yet anyway," she trailed with a wink. "And besides, you know I'm always here for you and Julia, right?"

"_Ja_. And I remain grateful for all this. For _you_. _Us_. Though if onl-"

He was silenced by a soft yet passionate kiss. Even right then, the aristocrat could sense the fresh though otherworldly scent coming from her body. It almost made him think that she was still alive. That somehow, she managed to survive the horrors of Doomsday. _Almost. No point dwelling in it anymore._ As they parted, Hungary nudged a bit to rest her head on his chest, the flower on her hair seemingly following in unison.

"You can save the rest for later," she smirked teasingly. "We still have all _Bálint Nap_ to catch up. And I hope you're ready, Roderich. 'Cause today's going t-"

"Mama? Papa?"

The voice came from a young preteen girl dressed in old yet well kept clothes, smiling as she stood by a flung-open door, startling the couple. "Um…sorry to wake you!"

"Julia?!" Roderich gasped, flustered as he tried to regain his composure. "I-Is it possible to give your mother and I a few more minutes to…freshen up? Perhaps now isn't the good time!" The aristocrat was inwardly glad that he and Elizaveta were covered up by the blankets. It would have been deeply embarrassing and awkward for both them and their little Sopron had it been otherwise. _Perhaps one day._

Hungary however just laughed. "It's no trouble, little one. How about you go downstairs first? I have a feeling there'll be some surprises for all of us today. And I don't want you to starve!" There was a knowing look on her face though even as she wagged her finger playfully. "Will you do that?"

The girl happily nodded as she moved to turn away. But not before curtsying just like Roderich taught her. "_Boldog Valentinstag_!"

The Alpine Nation, for all his public reputation as a stoic aristocrat, smiled warmly. _You really are my daughter._ Turning to his friend, wife, lover and guardian angel, Austria noticed the Magyar returning the gesture.

"So then. What do you have in mind, _Ungarn_?"

-o-

Most couples, even in those parts of the world still shattered by Doomsday, would start this particular day off with pleasantries like sweets or bouquets of different flowers. Lord knows the lady formerly known as Hungary had done that more than once in life with her dear Austria. _And so much more~_ she added silently with a coy look in her face. But a sparring match in front of their own daughter on a field facing their old house was definitely something most people in the Alpine Confederation wouldn't even think of.

_Just like old times._ The former Nation smirked as she once more felt the weight of the old sword on her hand, the Alpine military uniform she wore partly undone for more movement. _Of all the things in the wastes, you still found this one._ The blade, despite all the rust and grime was still surprisingly sharp. Though it wasn't long before, after a few inaudible hums, it was back to its old, gleaming form. _That's more like it._

"You could have done that earlier," she heard the bespectacled Austrian call out, still handsome and deceptively calm in his outdated fencing attire if a bit exhausted. "Shall we have another match? Or would you like to rest again in peace?"

"Just because I'm your guardian doesn't mean I'm going easy on you, Roderich," she smirked as kept her blade up. "Julia's here too, you know. So I hope you won't disappoint her!"

Austria nodded as, ever the aristocratic officer, he raised his fencing blade and positioned himself. "Then _bitte,_ let us show her how the Nations of the Danube fight. _En garde_!"

_That's all I need to hear!_ With enthusiasm, she lunged right at him, sword in hand with as much of her physical strength as she could muster. Roderich blocked it handily enough though not without stumbling ever so slightly backward. With each attempted attack, parry and nimble dodge, Elizaveta felt memories of the past coming back. In one moment, she was a riding a horse alongside her warriors on the plains, towards a young Austria. In another, she was fighting Turkey's forces. While in some other time, she was chasing Prussia back into Berlin. All at once it seemed, Hungary saw snapshots of her many lives, good and ill. The Napoleonic Wars. 1848. The rise and fall of the Dual Monarchy. The World Wars. 1956. The Cold War. Doomsday. Her last gasps amidst an irradiated waste. _All so long ago now._ Yet after all that had happened, even since her death, the once-Nation didn't regret being who and what she was. It was one of those things that, if for a glimmer on this world, made her feel alive. _And to see you all again…_

But as she dodged another of Austria's rather predictable attempts at slashing, the Magyar noticed, or rather sensed some rustling in the overgrown shrubs further away. She frowned as she tried to focus. _Just what are you tr-_ "Wha?!"

Those few precious seconds were all it took for Hungary to suddenly find herself falling to the ground, only to realize that the old Empire managed to kick her legs off-balance. Staring up, she noticed Roderich standing up atop her, his poise dignified even as he had his blade pointed to her head. A part of her wanted to just let slip her true form and overpower him, only to feel that old familiar if faint pull making her think otherwise. _Guess I still don't like losing. Not even to you._

"That's definitely different," Elizaveta panted, her face still unrelenting even as she took his other arm. "_Istenem,_ I didn't expect _that_, Roderich!"

"I learned a few tricks while you were…_gone_, if you will," the Alpine Nation tiredly nodded, smiling as Sopron approached them. "After all, I thought I'd surprise you today for a change."

She smirked as he felt his lips meet hers. Parting for breath, the once-Nation blushed. _At least that much hasn't changed about you~_ "I never tire of this. So…wait, what's wrong?"

There was a sudden look in his eyes as he pushed her and their daughter out of the way. Quickly catching up, Hungary noticed him slashing through the greenery. Still, she smirked as she gently pointed at one of the shrubs with a toy yellow bird. _I knew it._ With a few quick jabs, a red-eyed albino in a worn-out dark blue uniform jumped out, clearly panicked despite a pitiful attempt at shrugging it off.

"Hi Uncle Gilbert!" Julia greeted in German, to Hungary's clear delight.

"COME ON!" the Kingdom of Prussia whined only to notice the once-Nation and Austria. "Uh, _Guten Tag_, Specs. And Liz! Nice flower wreath! Didn't know dead p-"

Hungary chuckled as Roderich slapped him nonchalantly with the back of his blade, only to smile. _To think it actually held together!_ "I think he got the point already, _Drágám_."

The once mighty Empire nodded, though with a clear hint of playfulness about. "It is the least I could do. Though I'm fairly certain Gilbert wasn't in on this too, _ja_?"

"_Nem,_ though now that you brought it up…" She turned, smiling towards their daughter. "How about you look after our Sopron for a while? We've got other plans for the day. Though I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Right, little one?"

Julia nodded happily if a little knowingly as she dragged the Prussian away. Still, Elizaveta couldn't resist as she quickly took on a decayed form that only Gilbert could see. Watching his frightened, speechless face never ceased to amuse her even in the afterlife. Then, in the blink of an eye, she turned back to gaze at her friend, husband and lover. The candlelit dinner and other escapades await. But somehow, she knew, this was going to be a really good Valentine's Day for them.

"So Roderich," she whispered. "Do you yield?"

* * *

As for reference:

The Alpine Confederation is a partnership, alliance and federation between Austria, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, with the latter two being the more predominant (the central capital is in Vaduz), which emerged in the AU's version of 1997.

Sopron, is one of the Survivor-Nations that emerged from the "Hungarian Wastes" in _1983: Doomsday_. She's also in more than one way, Austria and Hungary's daughter. Needless or sadly to say, Hungary herself didn't survive. Though somehow, she found a way even in death.

The Kingdom of Prussia is what ultimately became of East Germany after Doomsday. Berlin escaped the destruction seen elsewhere, but with the Communist government largely wiped out and the remnants overthrown, the East Germans turned to the Hohenzollern survivors and rekindled their former identity as Prussians. Their kingdom was formally renamed Prussia though in 1992.

Also, there's a Valentine's Day custom in Austria for one to give his/her significant other a bundle of flowers. In this case, Austria decided to make them into a wreath. And yes, Edelweiss is an Austrian flower.

_Guten Tag_ - "Good say/Good morning" (German)

_Liebchen_ - "Beloved" (German)

_Boldog Valentinstag_ - "Happy Valentine's Day!" (mixed German and Hungarian)

_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)

_Drágám_ - "Darling/Beloved" (Hungarian)

_Istenem_ - "God" (Hungarian)


	2. Deleted Scene: An Intimate Interlude

**Author's notes:**

As promised, this is the extended/deleted scene for the fic, which essentially leaves "suggestive" into explicit if (hopefully) tasteful NSFW AusHun-ness. I'll leave you to decide. Still, hope you like this little addition!

And just to be certain, I neither own _Hetalia_ nor _1983: Doomsday_. All rights belong to their respective owners.

*UPDATE* I just made a few additions and tweaks. I couldn't resist...so enjoy!

* * *

Outskirts of Linz, Alpine Confederation. 2014

"So Roderich," Hungary whispered. "Do you yield?"

Austria was momentarily shocked before smirking inwardly. _My, my. So is this your real secret trick?_ His outward appearance though feigned indignation. "I have already won, Elizaveta. Surely you jest."

"Well then," she murmured mockingly as her sword once more appeared on her hand, pointed playfully at him. "Then I'll make you~"

Then to his bewildered if pleasant surprise, she used the weapon to take his cravat off. Inwardly however, he was thankful that Switzerland had done a splendid job surrounding his residence with alarms and security no matter how many times Prussia somehow managed to slip through. _At least I can thank you for those._ Still, the Nation chuckled playfully as he used his own blade to parry. "Two can play this game, _Liebchen._ Have at it!"

While the Austrian was all too familiar with how she fought, especially with this particular sort of "swordplay," he refused to give even an inch. But with each successful defense, somehow Elizaveta managed to tear if not remove altogether some article of clothing from his person with her weapon. Resisting the urge to blush, he tried to counter her moves even as he found it harder to keep up his fighting arm. Still, he smirked upon managing to remove the upper tunic of her Alpine uniform, revealing more of her natural form. Blushing slightly, the Magyar tried a lunge that just tore one of his sleeves, showing some of the toned skin beneath. Eventually they found themselves deeper into the sheltered greenery surrounding the house. It was only then, amidst his exhaustion that he realized that his breeches were long gone.

"_Now_ do you yield?" Hungary asked again, sultrily yet with a hint of her old boastful, boyish glee.

"_Nein_. Not yet." Then with a blur of delicate, precise motions, Roderich quickly slashed at her remaining clothing. Each article slowly peeled off, the remnants of her uniform falling first until her undergarments finally gave way, her wild beauty exposed. The Nation let go of his blade just as Hungary dropped hers, all while making a courtly if exaggerated bow. Though not without a faint smile of satisfaction. "Now I surrender, _Frau_ Hedervary. You may leave the wreath on."

It wasn't long before he was pulled up by the naked figure, the being's face clearly enjoying it all despite supposedly "losing." Her hands nimbly went to work taking off his shirt, leaving both of them exposed to each other.

"I shall~" she whispered raspily as the Magyar allowed herself to be pulled in. But even as he held her tight, their lips joining into a deep, passionate kiss, Roderich knew how uncharacteristically _obscene_ their little adventure was. Something neither Vash, Lilli or anyone in the Alpine Confederation would image him ever doing. _Who would? As if that matters now…_

Austria's concerns on propriety had long faded at any rate as he laid Hungary down on the grass. From her supple, heaving breasts to the scars and marks still faintly visible on her light body, not even death of whatever became of her afterwards seemed to make them less familiar. Yet while his kisses soon turned towards pleasing her deceptively delicate skin, Elizaveta continued to writhe and struggle under him, toying him with her soft yet playful moans. A part of him thought of leaving marks on her nape and breasts, as if out of some primal desire to mark her as his. Still, he had enough sense over himself to properly lavish attention over the lady. Then with an otherworldly glow, he found themselves rolling about, caught in each other's caress, his sweat mingling into hers. It was all too much.

"_Ungarn,_" he gasped, his glasses fogging up amidst their heat. "_B-Bitte…_"

"_Kerem,_ just shut up," Elizaveta hissed sultrily. Her legs clung on tightly on him, her most intimate parts unbarred. "Make love to me, Roderich~"

And without saying a word, he entered her. Sensing Hungary's fingers digging into his back, he moved ever faster, covering her nape with kisses that not even her true form could possibly erase. For as long as he could, he tried to hold back, not wanting to ruin the moment. Then, opening his eyes as he neared his limit, the Nation thought he saw a smile and a glimpse of the indescribable. One word only came to mind. _Heaven._ Nothing else seemed to matter by then. Just his sounds and hers in a symphonic melody.

When the Austrian came to, a part of him wondered if she would still be there by his side. Only to shrug the notion off. He knew better. Sure enough, his eyes opened up to find the Magyar caressing his face, their bodies still joined together.

In all that time, he realized, neither the familiar flower on her hair nor the wreath of Edelweiss seemed to have fallen off. Other thoughts came to mind. Had circumstances been different, perhaps Julia may have had a new sibling. Perhaps Doomsday might have been just a nightmare dreamed up by paranoid people or peculiar novelists. _No matter. At least you're here, Meine Liebe._

"I suppose we shall be having more of these adventures later," he whispered as he gently removed the hair from her face. "_Ich liebe dich_."

"_Boldog Valentin, Drágám_," Elizaveta murmured back softly, nodding with a soft smile. "So, did I sweep you off your feet?"

"_Ja_…" he smiled. "_Ja._ We both did."

* * *

As for reference:

_Liebchen_ - "Beloved" (German)

_Meine Liebe_ - "My love/beloved" (German)

_Boldog Valentin_ - "Happy Valentines!" (Hungarian)

_Nem_ - "No" (Hungarian)

_Drágám_ - "Darling/Beloved" (Hungarian)


End file.
